


[podfic] Cherry Lips

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Running [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Found Family, Podfic, Unrequited Crush, always-a-girl Brian O'Conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Han falls in love with a car, its owner and then the rest of the family. Or: Bridging Tokyo Drift, hopefully with less awful."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherry Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170283) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  brief acknowledgement of the existence of  _Tokyo Drift_ , genderswap, always-a-girl Brian, unrequited crush  


**Length:**  00:47:31  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(FatF\)%20_Cherry%20Lips_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) )   



End file.
